


Soft

by CharWright5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Because Wakatoshi deserves soft things and Shinsuke is determined to give them to him
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



> For Airy, who wanted soft cuddles in bed and that is my jam here lately so... *pope holding it up meme*
> 
> Also I wrote this in like 40 minutes and my proofreading is probably terrible so please forgive mistakes.

The bed was huge, a California king size that honestly felt like laying in a memory foam ocean, especially for someone Shinsuke’s size. It was, however, entirely necessary for the person Shinsuke shared said bed with, a behemoth of a man who absolutely took over any other bed possible, even just for himself, meaning it was damn near impossible for another person to fit in there with him.

Not that it seemed to matter anyway, not when the two of them always woke up cuddled together, as though cramped on a tiny futon.

Shinsuke had no complaints about that though. Wakatoshi was always warm, inviting, and the two of them slotted together perfectly regardless of who was big spoon and who was little--although it seemed he played big spoon more often, something that Shinsuke often ruminated on when unable to sleep and he got oddly psychological at two am.

He craned his neck to check the nightstand behind himself. Eight am. Maybe still too early to look too deeply into things? He should at least have coffee first, get his brain into gear.

His heart was certainly working however, despite its faster than usual pace. Shinsuke couldn’t blame the organ though, not when being greeted with such a beautiful sight as he rolled back over to face the center of the bed. 

In his sleep, Wakatoshi was fully relaxed. There was no frown as he grew confused over someone’s jokes or his own inability to pick up on innuendo. There was no forced smile as he was shoved into the role of being the face of his sponsors or team or country. There was no strain at whatever issue was troubling him. Just a man at rest, blissfully dreaming.

Shinsuke loved when he was able to see a peaceful Wakatoshi. It was far too rare at times to see him drop his guard and just _exist_ , live in the moment, be at ease. Like he was now, not a care in the world.

A smile formed on Shinsuke’s face and he gave in to the urge to reach forward, gently brushing the hair back from Wakatoshi’s face. So soft, like the man himself. Sure, he was huge, a wall of muscle and power who didn’t know his own strength, who slammed balls into the ground with such force they changed shape. But he was never malicious, never rude--at least not purposefully, his blunt nature sometimes resulting in him coming across as more insensitive than he meant and he was. No, Wakatoshi was a giant teddy bear, especially when one got to know him, when one was lucky enough to see the real him.

Someone as lucky as Shinsuke, who was able to fall asleep in those strong arms and wake up to that soft face every day.

His chest ached with how full it felt. He’d never imagined this. Sure, he’d wanted someone by his side, someone to love and to love him in return. But he’d never imagined it would be this all encompassing, this overwhelming, to the point where he felt as though he would buzz out of his skin with it.

A soft hum left Wakatoshi at the barely there touch of Shinsuke’s fingers. His lids fluttered but his eyes remained shut. Good. Shinsuke wanted him to sleep in, wanted him to rest. It would only be a matter of time before the world and its responsibilities dragged Wakatoshi away, before it put the frown back on his face. Until then…

Until then, Shinsuke was gonna do everything in his power to keep Wakatoshi safe, at ease, resting soundly.

He swept those bangs back once more before letting his fingers travel through Wakatoshi’s hair, gently tracing over his scalp. Wakatoshi let out another hum as he subconsciously moved toward the touch, always seeking. Apparently it wasn’t too early to psychoanalyze because now Shinsuke was wondering once again if Wakatoshi was touch-starved in some way, considering how he always arced towards it, always melted at it, always sought more even while unconscious.

Just made Shinsuke want to give more.

So he did.

His fingers continued to run through soft hair, to gently scratch at Wakatoshi’s scalp. Wakatoshi sighed, body rolling, moving closer. His arm tightened where it was loosely slung over Shinsuke’s waist, pulling him in, and Shinsuke couldn’t resist the draw of the man, literally _or_ figuratively. His free hand pressed flat to Wakatoshi’s chest, feeling his heart beating peacefully, the beautiful rhythm speaking to how alive they both were.

“My beautiful Toshi,” he whispered softly, smiling to himself as he took in tan skin and fluttering inky lashes and soft brown hair. “My wonderful Toshi.”

A soft groan as Wakatoshi shifted, stretched his long limbs. His heartbeat changed under Shinsuke’s palm, his lashes fluttering before lifting and greeting Shinsuke with the beauty of cognac eyes. He blinked once, twice, three times for luck then a soft smile formed on his face with a happy sigh.

“Shinsuke,” he breathed out, the sound a mix of soft joy, pleasure, disbelief. As though Shinsuke would ever wish to wake up anywhere else.

“Good morning,” Shinsuke whispered, no need for anything louder. Not here in this soft bubble made of the two of them and well worn sheets and morning sun warming the room but nowhere near as warm as Wakatoshi himself.

His fingers kept stroking through Wakatoshi’s hair, kept scratching at his scalp, as he felt the sweep of a broad hand up and down his spine, Gentle, easy, Wakatoshi always tender and treating him with the utmost care. Shinsuke leaned forward to kiss his chin, leaned up to kiss his nose, further to kiss his forehead. Wakatoshi deserved soft warm things, gentle voices and touches, but a fierce love that was as strong as he was, unbreakable and unyielding.

“Do we need to get up?”

Shinsuke smiled softly, let out a small laugh through his nose. “No, my love. We can stay as long as you want.”

Wakatoshi pulled Shinsuke in, pulled himself closer, burying his head under Shinsuke’s chin. And Shinsuke wrapped his arms around him, held him close, hoped that Wakatoshi could feel his love pumping with every beat of his heart.

“All day,” Wakatoshi declared, fierce and quiet all the same.

Shinsuke pressed his lips to the top of his head, to that soft soft hair. “All day.”


End file.
